1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an archeological board game for a plurality of players.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Board games are well known such as those in which various clues are collected during the game in order to win the game by employing these clues. Such a typical game is one commercially available from Parker Brothers under the name "Clue." Other such games of this type are distributed, for example, by Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing in their "Book Shelf" series. Further examples of such games, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,491,536; 3,117,789 and 2,635,881. In addition, archeological games, that is ones simulating an archeological expedition, are also well known, such as the game of "Exploration" described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,528. However, none of these prior art games known to the inventor herein employ the basic archeological techniques for locating an ancient buried civilization of finding fragments of the language of the ancient buried civilization, then initially determining what these fragments mean and thereafter collecting sufficient evidence to prove that the fragments found genuinely belong to the ancient buried civilization and provide genuine information relating thereto, particularly in such a game in which the ancient buried civilization, which may have any one of several possible languages, may be randomly varied from game to game.